memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
United Federation of Planets (alternate reality)
The United Federation of Planets was an interstellar state in the alternate reality created by the temporal displacement of the Narada. The Federation represented numerous planets and cultures from across the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant, working together for mutual prosperity, equality and freedom. As of the mid-23rd century the Federation included 120 planets and 700 colonies. The Federation shared significant borders, and adversarial relations, with the neighbouring Klingon Empire and Romulan Star Empire. History The history of the Federation prior to the divergence of the timelines in 2233 is identical to that of the prime reality; the Federation came into existence on August 12th, 2161 when United Earth, the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, the United Planets of Tellar, and the Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets signed the Articles of the Federation. Federation membership steadily grew from that day to encompass many worlds, 120 member planets and 700 colonies by the mid-23rd century. The Federation was an active component at the very beginnings of the alternate reality, when the Federation Starfleet starship [[USS Kelvin (alternate reality)|USS Kelvin]] investigated the black hole from which the Narada was emerging in 2233. The Narada fired upon the Kelvin as soon as it arrived, and in the ensuing battle the Kelvin was destroyed when George Samuel Kirk, Sr. piloted it on a collision course into the Narada in an attempt to disable the much larger Romulan vessel, to allow Kelvin survivors to escape. This incident immediately set the Federation on a different path than that of the prime reality. Starfleet began to design ships differently from those of the original timeline, and the attack had individual effects, most notably that James T. Kirk (a major Federation historical figure in the prime reality) grew up without his father, sending his life on a new course, though ultimately he did attend Starfleet Academy and serve in Starfleet. In 2258 the Narada returned to Federation space, launching an attack on Vulcan; while a significant portion of Starfleet was operating in the Laurentian system at the time a task force was mobilised from Earth to respond to the attack. The force was swiftly eliminated by the Narada upon its arrival. The [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] was spared as the Narada's commander, Nero, wished Spock to witness the destruction of Vulcan. Nero demanded the Enterprise's commander, Christopher Pike, shuttle aboard the Narada, and later extracted information from him allowing the Narada to attack Earth unhindered by its defense systems. Nero's intent was to destroy every world in the Federation, and his second target was Earth. Fortunately the crew of the Enterprise, commanded by James T. Kirk, were able to determine this and work to halt the attack and destroy the Narada, saving Earth and the Federation, and securing Kirk a place in Federation history in this reality. At some point in the 2250s forces of the Romulan Star Empire engaged in battles with Federation Starfleet vessels. Category:Alpha Quadrant states Category:Beta Quadrant states Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant states Category:Governments Category:Alternate realities Category:States (alternate reality)